My So Called Life: Continued
by sparrows-n-swanns
Summary: A continuation of the show and begins the day after the last episode. Enjoy!
1. The Play

**I'm beginning on the day after the last episode of MSCL. This could probably be a little bit better, but I spent a few days on it, and I just wanted to publish it already.**

**These characters are not of my own creation!**

* * *

_It's funny how you spend your whole life like, waiting for the day you can finally say you're completely and utterly happy. Then…when that day comes, the day you think you_ have_ everything you want…you realize maybe you aren't as happy as you thought you would be. Like, no one is meant to ever be truly happy. It's like if for one second you actually felt complete happiness the world would explode or something.  
_

It was the beginning of the school day and Angela Chase was busy throwing books into her locker and thinking. She didn't necessarily want to think, actually, that was the last thing she wanted to do. Two days earlier everything was normal, or at least as normal as her life could be. Then there was the letter. The night before Brian Krakow ended up letting it slip that he was the one who wrote its amazing content. On the other hand, Jordan Catalono asked him to do it. Jordan never brought it up while in his car, and she couldn't bring herself to mention it. The night ended up being rather short. They spent half the night looking for Tino, unable to find him, and the other half making out and then going home. _  
_

Now, she found herself staring down the hall at Brian, who was at his locker. She was so in her head, she didn't even realize he was occasionally staring back. She was trying to comprehend the fact that Brian of all people, the curly-headed nerd, wrote the amazingly heartfelt letter. Brian. The guy she always caught doing figure eights on his bike in front of her house. The guy that always seemed to show up to her house for no reason. The guy who always seemed to say yes to anything she asked no matter what. The guy whose face was inches from hers the night before, when she almost did something she might have regretted-or not regretted. She didn't even know which.

When she caught Brian glancing back at her a third time, her eyes widened. It was like a startling revelation.

_Oh G__od. Brian Krakow like, likes me._

Her staring and her thoughts were thankfully interrupted by Delia Fisher, who came up from behind, "Hey," She greeted awkwardly.

Angela tried to pretend like she didn't have a million thoughts running around in her head, "Oh, hey."

"So, um, I just wanted to ask you about the play," She began, "You're selling tickets tonight?"

Angela nodded lazily and sighed, "Yeah-I guess I am."

Delia began to talk faster, "Okay, make sure you pick them up, and don't forget you'll have to show up early."

"Yeah, I know. I'll be there," It wasn't something she was looking forward too. Then she noticed Delia looking behind her.

She turned and saw Brian's face inches from her own, in which she quickly and suddenly turned back around. She rolled her eyes, wondering how in the world she could talk to him after what happened; when they were both in the street and he confessed what he had done. Then what happened after; when they stared into each others eyes for a little too long. Then of course, there was the moment she got into Jordan's car and drove away leaving him there.

Brian looked at Delia, "Hi," He greeted while noticing her less than happy expression towards him. She rolled her eyes before turning to leave.

Angela could feel herself becoming nervous. She shut her locker in preparation for running away, but before she could Brian opened his mouth.

"So, you're just like, not going to say hi to me for some reason?" Brian asked with frustration.

Angela took in a deep breath and turned to face him, "Hi."

"Hi," Brian said. He preceded to look down at the floor. She knew about the letter, and to some extent, she knew about his feelings. He remembered how she looked at him when he let slip that it was actually him who wrote it-and more importantly how he meant every word. She still left with Jordan, in his stupid red car, and whatever they talked about or did he didn't want to know. Well, maybe he did a little.

"So, you and Jordan are like, officially back together now," He wanted to be angry, throw a fit, say something hurtful, but for some reason he didn't have it in him at that moment. Most of all he wished he could pretend like she didn't even exist, but that was the hardest of all.

Angela happily smiled, or what seemed to be a happy smile, "Yeah. I guess so. I mean, I think so," A nervous laughter came from her, "I mean, I think he's really sorry. You know, about what happened with Rayanne," She nodded in confidence, "After all, he asked you to write that letter for him, right?

Brian thought for a second, if he said the right thing at that moment he could have changed everything. If only he could just say what he was feeling; that Jordan didn't have a brain cell in his body that could form the words that were on that paper. Whether he actually felt the same thing for her or not, he could never have written it. That he was completely infatuated with her and he would do anything for Jordan to leave the face of the planet so he could finally be with her. But he couldn't.

"Yeah," He nodded, "He's pretty sorry."

It made her feel somewhat better, and finally she smiled a real smile, "That was a real nice thing you did, Krakow," Then suddenly, she hugged him as he stood in shock. For some reason, she must have unconsciously thought it would make everything better. It only lasted a second, but when she pulled away, they looked at each other in sort of the same way they did the night before. Their eyes were fixated on one another, until she realized what was happening, "Because I mean," She paused while trying to look elsewhere, "He would have done it himself, you know, if he like, could."

Brian felt a rush of anger through his veins, "Yeah," He said, then went on to sound agitated, "But he didn't. I did. But it's okay. I mean, go run off with him in his cool red sports car. It's perfectly fine. I'll be fine."

Angela's forehead wrinkled as she let out a huff, "God, Krakow. You're the one that wrote it for him!" She yelled before her voice became softer, "I'm like in love with him okay? And after all, it's not like he doesn't think what's in that letter."

Hearing her say she loved him was like a stab in the heart, "Yeah," He replied unenthusiastically. He needed to change the subject, "So, are you two like, even going to the play? Or are you two too cool or something?"

Angela laughed, "What?" She asked, wondering why he bothered to ask. "So, like, what, people go on dates to their school plays now?"

"Well, I don't know," He replied, "I mean, most people who like each other do things together. They don't like, avoid every school function known to man. Sort of like what you and Jordan Catalono do."

Angela looked at him in disgust, "We don't do that. And maybe we are going. I have to sell tickets anyway."

"Oh, that's just awesome," He said sarcastically, "We'll have to spend like, an hour together. You're probably like, thrilled."

Angela shook her head looking unhappy and walked around him. He watched her and began wondering why every time they spoke everything always went so wrong.

* * *

Rayanne spotted Ricky at his locker. She picked at her teeth with a toothpick while she looked in a mirror, until she spun around and landed on a locker, "Hey there," Rayanne greeted.

"Hi," Ricky said gleefully.

"So-today's the big day!" She shouted, "You're going right?" She asked, lowering her chin and voice.

Ricky stopped what he was doing to look her in the eyes, "Of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it," He paused, "Plus, remember, I don't really have a choice." He laughed.

"Oh, yeah," Rayanne said as she remembered he helped with the play, "But you can't wait to see me right? Your best friend. Star of the school play," She said impudently.

"To be honest," Ricky began, looking too serious, "I can't wait," He said, letting out a huge smile.

Rayanne laughed and jumped up and down, till all of her realized something-someone-would be missing, "Is Angela going to watch?" She stopped celebrating and asked, "I mean, I'm just wondering. It's not like I really care or anything. Doesn't matter."

Ricky sighed, "Listen, why don't you just ask her? Explain to her how you feel or something? You can't just like, ignore the problem forever. I know you miss being her friend and I think she does to, secretly."

She stared at him, "Pfft, I don't miss being her friend. Are you kidding? I can get by without her. I'm cool," She paused for only a second, "Plus, she's like, with Jordan right? Wouldn't that be sorta weird?"

"Yeah, maybe," He shrugged, "But, I mean, if you talk to her, like, _really_ talk to her, maybe you two can clear the air or something."

She let a smile creep on her face, "Ricky!" Then preceded to pinch his cheeks, "You're so optimistic," She squeezed. She had no plans to talk to Angela.

He couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "Maybe so, but I still think you should talk to her."

"She won't even look at me," She said hitting her back against the lockers. When she looked over at Ricky, she saw him staring at something down the hall. When she followed his eyes, she saw Krakow with his face against his locker, "Geesh, what's the matter with him?" She giggled.

Ricky's face looked concerned, "I'll be right back."

She looked on displeased as Ricky went to stand next to Krakow, who was slowly hitting his head against his locker.

"You'll get brain damage," He quipped.

Krakow let his forehead rest on the locker, "Good. I hope I die."

Ricky rested on a locker, "Did something like, happen, or something? Like, with Angela and the letter?"

"You could say that," Brian replied, "Or you could say that I have completely ruined everything. Which would be like, the right answer." Then he turned to look at him.

Ricky leaned in looking inquisitive, wondering what Brian was referring to.

Brian sighed, "We were like, standing there. At night. In the middle of the street. I accidentally told her I wrote it-or maybe it was my unconscious wish to tell her or something. Anyway, she knows I wrote it and that I like, you know, meant it," He stopped for a moment, "And it was like, she didn't even mind or something," He added, "But then Jordan butts in and they leave, like, _together. _But no, that's not all. Today I walked up to her and she tells me she like, loves him. And now we have to sell tickets together tonight before the play."

Ricky smirked, "So, did something like, happen between you and Angela?"

Brian looked at Ricky, trying not to show his little bit of happiness, "Well, I wouldn't say something happened. I would say something like, almost happened," He let out a smirk, but it quickly went away, "But then Jordan showed up, and like, ruined the moment. _My_ moment."

Ricky wasn't even sure what to say. Sometimes he hated being stuck in the middle of things, "Well, you did the right thing. Even, if like, you didn't even mean to. At least she knows you like her, right?"

"Sort of. I didn't really, like, admit anything," Brian shrugged, "She still picked him over me," He said sadly.

"Why don't I like, take you off the list for selling tickets? Then you won't have to see her," Ricky suggested.

Brian thought for a moment, then remembered Delia was selling tickets too, "No. Don't. I'll just act like she doesn't exist," He said excitedly, "I'll wipe her from my memory or something."

Ricky patted him on the shoulder, "Yeah, because that will happen." He said sarcastically.

* * *

Graham was moving cooking items left on one of the tables. He passed by Hallie, who was also carrying some cookware, almost bumping into her. They awkwardly smiled to one another. They did it a few more times, each time was more awkward than the last.

Finally, Hallie sat down a cardboard box, "We did an amazing job last night, didn't we?"

Graham was about to pick up something else when he looked over at her, "We did. I guess we work good together," He smiled.

She nodded happily while she tried to fit more things in the box, "I guess we do," She gleamed. Then she stopped what she was doing, "Listen, let's just get this out of the way," She began stepping closer.

Graham sat his things back down on the table in preparation for something he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with.

Hallie moved her hands while explaining, "Whatever happened between us," She said as she started laughing. She couldn't believe what she was actually about to say, "Whatever happened last night, or whatever almost happened, or, you know," She continued laughing.

Graham made a confused face, "What happened between us? I didn't notice anything." He knew what he was saying was a lie.

Hallie's playful smile faded, "I mean with the thing that almost happened. You know-between us."

"Listen, we were celebrating. We were excited. Nothing happened between anybody," He insisted, "A man and woman can work together and just be friends." He picked up his box and walked to the entrance.

"Right," Hallie replied, "No, I mean, exactly. You're exactly right." Then she picked up her box and headed for the entrance, joining him.

"Right. Okay," He stated. They both stood next to the entrance.

"Right," Hallie repeated, "But-something did almost, kinda, sorta happen-right?" She wanted to know and asked looking up at him.

Graham made a loud, noticeable sigh, "I guess-I guess _something_ did _almost_ happen," He replied, "But it didn't. We were just happy."

"Right," Hallie said once more.

Graham opened the entrance way to allow both of them to walk out with their boxes.

* * *

_The fact that someone else wrote the letter, like, when I really thought about it, wasn't that surprising. I almost should have known, it made me suddenly like, question myself and what I really know about people. Jordan was like, gorgeous. The most gorgeous guy in the whole school in my opinion. But was he really capable of writing a letter like that? And why did Brian agree to write it, if it's really what he like, feels? Why did it have to be so complicated?_

"Hey, Angela!" Jordan Catalono yelled from near the staircase.

Angela found him off to the side near the corner of the room, "Hey," She greeted him.

Jordan leaned in to give her a quick kiss, "Hey," He repeated, grabbing onto one of her hands.

Angela's face turned red at the feeling of his warm hand.

"Um, listen, I've been like, thinking about something," He said sheepishly, "I wanted to talk to you about it last night, but, between looking for Tino.." He trailed off, "Anyway, about that letter," He took a deep breath.

Angela let a smile creep back on her face, and laughed with relief, "I already know."

"You already know what?" He asked, surprised.

Angela looked into his bright blue eyes, "That you didn't write it. That like, Brian Krakow did."

He let go of her hands. He was too embarrassed to look at her, "I wanted to tell you-but you were so happy, that I.."

"I'm not mad," She stated. She was waiting for him to bring it up.

He looked at her wanting to know, "Is that what you were talking to Brain about last night?"

"Um, yeah," She replied with a sigh, "Even though you didn't like, actually write it," She stopped to think of how to say the rest, "It's like, what you're feeling."

Jordan smiled, "Is that what he said?"

She knew it wasn't, but there was no way she could tell him the truth, "Yeah," She replied coyly.

He touched her face gently, "He's right."

The words rang in her head like bells, as she looked at him with is long strands of hair partly covering his face.

"I just like, couldn't think of the words myself, you know?" He explained.

Their noses were practically touching, "Yeah," She replied in a whisper. Then he leaned in touching her lips with his, but then she thought of something, "Can I ask you a question?"

He looked into her eyes, "What?"

"My friends like, worked on that play that is tonight, and I sort of wanted to go, you know, for them," She continued, "I have to sell tickets before, but I wanted to know if you, I don't know, maybe wanted to go with me?" She asked, "I know it's stupid-" She made a slight laugh.

"I'll go," He replied.

She could barely believe it. Jordan Catalono was actually going to go to a school function with her. She gave a huge smile, "That makes me-really happy."

He smiled and let his lips touch hers.

* * *

Sharon walked out of a stall in the ladies room to find Rayanne pacing frantically back and forth, all while holding papers and muttering to herself. She went to wash her hands while continuing to stare at her.

She turned to watch her, "Do I like, need to call an ambulance?"

Rayanne stood still in the middle of the bathroom. She put back her head and closed her eyes, she was still busy talking under her breath.

Sharon then looked at her, looking very concerned, "Are you okay?"

Then suddenly, Rayanne brought her head down and looked off somewhere, like she didn't even notice Sharon was there, "Oh my God-I don't remember my lines. I forgot my lines!" She yelled out, flailing her arms, and began pacing back and forth once again frantically.

"You're just nervous," Sharon tried reassuring her.

Rayanne grabbed onto Sharon startling her, "Oh my God-what if I pass out?" She let go and started rambling, "What if I, like, throw up? What if I like, throw up on a _person_?" She leaned back onto a sink.

Sharon took a deep breath, "First, you need to relax. It's only a school play, it's not going to be the end of the world if something happens or something. I mean, it might like, be embarrassing for a minute, but like, really, it's not that big of a deal."

She lowered her head and looked at Sharon, "Thanks. That's like, totally helpful," She said sarcastically. She stared at the floor, "Everyone is going to be there," She explained, looking over at Sharon, "My mother is going to be there. Ricky is going to be there. Everyone-practically the whole school will be there. What am I supposed to do?" She looked at Sharon with a sincere pout, then she looked as if she thought of something, "I need a drink."

"No, Rayanne! You don't need a drink!" Sharon yelled before she could leave the restroom.

She stopped in her tracks and turned back around, her face red with tears, "I'm so scared," She went to Sharon and hugged her, surprising her.

Sharon slowly let her arms hug her, she didn't know what else to do. Then the doors opened and Angela walked in.

"What's going on?" Angela asked as she looked at Rayanne.

She quickly let go of Sharon and dried her eyes. She grabbed her things and passed Angela in order to leave. They both watched as she ran out.

Sharon folded her arms, "Well, if you still talked to her you would know that she's like, driving herself crazy over this play."

Angela looked in the mirror, "Why would I talk to her? It's not like she talks to me, or has told me she's sorry or something."

"She is sorry," Sharon commented, "She's just not good at saying it."

"What? Are you like, her friend now?" Angela snorted.

Sharon perked up, "Maybe I am her friend. Is that like, a problem?" She asked angrily.

Angela stopped playing with her hair and relaxed, "No. Why would I care who you're friends with? Even though you like, completely hated her," She looked in the mirror again to fix her hair.

"Oh, I don't know, because she used to be your friend," She replied, "It's not like what she did was okay, it's just-" She took a deep breath, "It's just that she knows she like, made a mistake."

Angela glanced at her and then looked back at the mirror and at herself. She knew Rayanne was sorry, but she needed to hear it. It was so hard to even look at her most of the time. Not to mention being in Jordan's car. All she could think about was the both of them being in the backseat.

Sharon stopped at the door of the restroom, "Sometimes friends are more important than boys," She gave a small smile before leaving.

* * *

Angela made her way towards Ricky and Rayanne. When Rayanne saw Angela heading toward them, she made a quick spin around, unsure of what to do with herself. She ended up leaning her back against a locker, trying to solely focus on her purple lollipop.

"Ricky, can I talk to you?" Angela asked. She noticed Rayanne who wouldn't look at her.

Ricky looked back at Rayanne, who noticed Angela pulling him away, "What's wrong?"

"That letter-I-I, like, didn't know that Brian wrote that letter until you told me," She admitted in almost a whisper.

Ricky looked around with nervous eyes, "Oh-"

"Then last night-" She began, but was almost too nervous to continue. Thankfully, Ricky began talking.

"Angela-I already know. Brian sort of told me everything," He explained.

"He told you? What did he say?" She asked, being extremely curious.

"Everything. That he basically told you his feelings, without like, you know, actually telling you," Ricky smirked, "And something else."

Angela leaned in, "Ricky, what did he tell you?"

"Just that something almost happened," He replied, "But it didn't. So, like, it really doesn't matter or anything."

Angela sighed and leaned back on a locker. She couldn't believe her life.

"So, basically-," Ricky began to explain, "Jordan _and_ Brian like, mean what's in the letter or something. Right?"

Angela thought for a moment and replied, "Yeah-I guess," She replied, not sounding too happy nor too sad.

"But you like Jordan, right?" He asked curiously.

"Yes," She paused, "No, I mean, duh, of course," She laughed awkwardly.

"Alright, then what's the problem?" Ricky asked seriously.

Just then, Rayanne pushed him to the side, "The problem is that she's confused," She spat, "She's been like, completely obsessed with Jordan Catalono _forever_. But now, she like, sees Krakow is like, this adorable little puppy with feelings," She said mockingly, "And now she doesn't know what to do," She smiled knowingly, "Like I said, she's confused."

Angela looked at her in disgust, "Why were you even listening? I'm not confused. I like Jordan Catalono, okay? You shouldn't even be listening."

Rayanne rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say," She flung back her hair and made short skips down the hall.

Ricky hated being the one in the middle. He sighed, "First of all, could you like, not be so mean? Secondly, she's sort of right."

Angela lowered her brow and smirked, "What do you mean? How is she right?"

"I mean, you don't like Brian, so why not just like, let it go?" He shrugged.

_Sometimes someone like, says something that puts everything into perspective. Why couldn't I let it go? I loved Jordan Catalono, and he seemed to maybe, possibly love me. So what if he like, couldn't write a sweet, charming letter? Did that mean anything anyway? At the same time, it was like, hard to just forget that Brian Krakow had like, these feelings for me, and that he could write a letter-a letter like that._

"You're right," Angela nodded enthusiastically, "I'll just let it go."_  
_

* * *

The door opened revealing Graham holding boxes. Patty rushed over to help, while Danielle watched.

"Where have you been all day?" Patty asked.

They both sat down boxes in the kitchen, "Well, we had to clean up, and then we went for lunch and you know how Hallie is," He shrugged holding out his arms, "She's a talker."

Patty put on a fake smile and nodded, "Well, we have a school play to go to in an hour."

Just then, Angela began walking down the stairs. Her hair was wavy and she traded in her plaid for something a little more elegant.

Patty's mouth dropped in surprise, "Look how nice you look!" She beamed.

Graham had a bewildered look on his face, "Hmf, I didn't know this play was that kind of an occasion."

"Well, for your information, Jordan Catalono is going to be going," Angela informed, "But I need to leave now. I'm like, supposed to sell tickets."

Patty smiled, "Well, we'll see you there."

"Mom, you and dad are not really going are you?" Angela moaned.

"Why yes, we are. Isn't Rayanne in that play? And didn't you and Ricky help out? Of course we're going. Anyway, we already have our tickets."

Angela rolled her head around in annoyance.

Danielle questioned, "Does that mean I have to go?"

Graham and Patty answered in unison, "Yes."

* * *

Brian Krakow saw Delia Fisher sitting at the ticket stand near the entrance of the school. He noticed that Angela wasn't there yet, and he hoped she was going to flake out. Delia saw him coming and he noticed she didn't look entirely pleased.

"Hi," He greeted.

Delia stared blankly at him, before turning her attention to a customer, "Thanks so much for coming! Enjoy the show!"

"I said hi," Brian repeated, taking a seat.

"Hi," Delia said, "Listen, I know we have to spend an hour here together, but can that like, involve us not speaking to each other?"

Brian looked depressed, "Fine. Whatever. I can't even believe you still hate me. That's like, so childish."

Delia grumbled under her breath, "It's not that I hate you. I just-I just dislike you, like a lot."

Brian sighed, "Yeah, well you're not the only one."

A few silent minutes went by until Delia spoke, "You really hurt my feelings."

Even though he knew what he did was wrong, he couldn't believe she held a grudge for so long. After all, he was actually sorry.

"I know. I don't blame you," He admitted, "I'm really-I'm really not like that. I mean, I don't like, think I am. I try not to be."

"It was a really terrible thing you did," She said, "But I guess, I could like, move past it and forgive you."

Brian couldn't help but smile, for once he might have done something right, "Really?" He sounded surprised.

Delia smiled, "Yeah, I'm not usually an angry person, and you're completely right anyway. It was childish," She looked at him with a bright smile, "Friends?"

"Friends," Brian agreed.

He finally felt a little bit relieved until he looked at the school's entrance. Angela walked through the doors and it was like time completely stopped from the time she walked in till the time she reached the ticket stand. She was dressed up and his first guess was that it was because of Jordan Catalono. He quickly tried to think of something to do, so that he didn't look like a complete loser.

"So, Delia, anything new, like, happening or something?" He tried to sound upbeat and interested.

Delia sat thinking to herself, "Uh, not that I can think of," She laughed at him.

"Hi," Angela greeted them. She only looked at Brian for a split second. Her heart was racing, she was nervous for so many reasons. For one, she kept thinking about Jordan showing up, and hoping that he did. Then there was Brian, who she had been avoiding all day and she assumed he was avoiding her too. Then there was Rayanne. She hoped she could catch her before she went on.

She took a seat next to Delia, who was in between her and Brian. The two of them were chatting, as she kept an eye on the doors waiting for Jordan to show up.

"Hi," Delia said without much emotion. Brian on the other hand completely ignored her.

"So um, maybe I could like, show you my camera sometime?" Brian suggested, "You know, because we're like friends now or whatever."

Delia jumped up, "Yeah, that would be great. You know, maybe we could work on one of the articles in the newspaper together or something."

Angela couldn't help but overhear their conversation. They kept talking about random things, giggling and laughing. She wiped her hands down her face, as she occasionally sold a ticket or two unhappily. Jordan Catalono was nowhere in sight.

"You know, it's really not that hard-calculus I mean. It's really just a matter of-" Brian stopped short, when he noticed Angela peering off. He followed her eyes to the entrance where Jordan Catalono stood looking around. But he quickly tried to shake it off.

Angela stood up. Technically, she was supposed to stay there for at least twenty more minutes.

"Um, guys, I sort of, like, have to go now," She said randomly, "But, you guys will totally be fine without me, right?"

Delia shrugged and nodded, while Brian pretended he couldn't even see her. Then she walked off to be with Jordan, who waited for her. She grabbed his hand and they disappeared into the auditorium.

"Are you okay?" Delia asked, as Brian stared at the auditorium doors.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

Angela and Jordan sat in the semi-darkened room. There were plenty of other people taking their seats, and she only hoped she wasn't anywhere near her parents and sister. Then she realized she didn't have much time to speak to Rayanne.

"Hey, I really need to speak to someone," She explained, "It won't take long. I'll be right back."

Jordan nodded, "Alright."

She went back into the dressing rooms. There she saw Ricky with a clipboard, looking a bit flustered.

"Ricky, where is Rayanne?" She asked.

"What are you doing back here? You can't be back here," He complained.

She could tell he was stressed out, and she went to look for her herself. She found her near one of the mirrors and costume hangers.

"Rayanne," Angela called out.

She looked somewhat dazed and shaky and turned around, "Angelica!" She ran to her and hugged her, "I knew you'd come!"

Angela looked at her face and noticed something didn't seem right, "Rayanne! Have you been drinking or something?"

"What? No!" She yelled, stumbling.

"Yes you have!" She yelled back, "How much did you have?"

"Not a lot," Rayanne replied, "Just enough to you know, like, make me feel normal," She laughed.

She pulled on Ricky's arm to get him to listen, "Rayanne can't go out like that. She's like, buzzed or something."

Ricky looked surprised, but not shocked, "She has to. She has no other choice."

She looked back at Rayanne who was leaning on a wall. There was nothing she could do. She felt like crying, but knew it wouldn't help anything or make things any better. She left the chaos of backstage, and went to her seat.

"Where were you?" Jordan asked.

"I wanted to talk to somebody."

Jordan asked curiously, "Well, did you talk to them?"

"Sort of."

The lights dimmed, and suddenly she felt like she was going to throw up. She was expecting Rayanne to make a fool of herself, and there was absolutely nothing anybody could do. She looked over at Jordan who was slumped in his chair, she grabbed onto his hand and slumped down as well, expecting to feel complete embarrassment for Rayanne. Then it came-the moment she stepped out on stage. She was dressed in a way that Angela never could have imagined. It was completely different than her usual extravagant costumes that she wore on daily basis. It was like she was meant to be on stage. Then as she said her lines perfectly, every one of them, she realized she wasn't drunk at all and she didn't know whether to laugh historically or cry.

"Do you, uh, get what they are doing?" Jordan asked, leaning over to whisper, "There's like, barely anything happening."

Angela looked at him, "That's the point."

Jordan looked at the stage, his eyes squinting, "Oh."

The show went on and each scene was better than the last. Angela found herself sitting up, fully taking in what was happening. When she looked over, she found Jordan asleep. Finally, when the last scene was over, he woke up from the sound of claps, as the cast came out for their bow. Angela tried to hold back the tears.

Jordan looked over at her half asleep, "Hey, is it okay if I-uh, get out of here?" He asked.

"Um, okay-I'll just, like find my parents." Angela said.

"Alright," Jordan said as he got up, "See ya."

Her heart sank as she watched him leave, she realized the night didn't go as well as she hoped. But she was happy for Rayanne. More than she thought she would be. She went outside to the entrance to find her parents. Other people were funneling out. When she looked over through the crowd and at the other side of the room, she saw Brian and Delia. They were smiling and talking.

Then to her surprise, she saw them hold hands, and for some reason, she felt her heart drop like a million tons.

"Hey Angela," Patty said, making her jump, "Where's Jordan?"

"Oh-he, um, he went home," She replied as she still stared across the room.

"Oh," Patty said looking at Graham, "Well, there's enough room in the car!" Her mom said smiling.

She smiled back, what seemed to be unwillingly, before exiting the school.


	2. New Beginnings

The sun was shining bright into Angela's room. She woke up in a daze rubbing her eyes.

_There's those days where you're like, ready to face the world. Then, there's those days where, you like, would rather just sleep in bed for like, a **h****undred **years. Not because you're tired, but because you like, can't even deal with your life.  
_

She slumped her shoulders while she dragged her feet down the steps in her house. Just as she made it to the last step, her mother walked by noticing her.

Patty stopped and smiled, looking at her daughter. She noticed pretty quickly that Angela seemed out of sorts that morning, "Hi, hunny," She figured saying 'good morning' would rub Angela the wrong way.

"Hi, mom," She groaned as they both moved into the kitchen.

Patty made sure to keep a smile on her face as she went to reach into cupboards, "So what did you think of that play?" She asked like she was absolutely amazed by it.

"It was good," Angela nodded.

"Rayanne did a great job, don't you think?" She asked.

Maybe it was just because she was in a foul mood, but she didn't know how to answer that. Rayanne did do a great job, that was a fact, but whether she wanted to admit that or not was something else, "Yeah, she did pretty good," She moved to the fridge and took out an almost empty carton of milk, "What happened to all the milk?"

Patty opened her mouth as if to explain, but changed the subject, "She did wonderful," Patty gasped, "I couldn't even believe that was the same-well, you know," She laughed slightly. She looked at Angela who seemed to be playing with her cereal, "Angela, is everything alright?" She said in a serious tone.

Angela stopped touching her spoon, "No-it's just-it's just-" She sighed, "It's just that Jordan like, slept through the entire thing practically. He didn't even care."

Patty tried to hide her smirk, "Well, maybe plays just aren't his thing," Her eyes followed Angela who sat down with her bowl, "Maybe go out to dinner. He likes to eat," She knew that as a fact, considering they were now completely out of milk.

"Yeah, okay, mom," Angela snorted, "Like you would know."

Patty pretended to smile. Then a pair of arms wrapped around her, "Hey everyone."

Patty looked at Graham with a smile, "We were just talking about the play."

"You mean that snoozefest?" Danielle said while walking into the room.

Patty realized no one else was interested in talking about it. She watched Angela who was putting her bowl into the sink, "So Angela, Who was that girl Brian was with? She seemed very sweet."

She pretended she had no idea what she was talking about, "He was with a girl?"

"She has curly hair, she's a little on the shorter side. Very cute," Patty explained, "I thought you might know her."

Angela rolled her eyes, "That's Delia Fisher. She like, hates him."

Patty looked surprised, "Oh-well, it didn't seem-"

Angela interrupted, "Can we like, go to school now?"

Then Patty and Graham looked at one another with an expression only two parents would understand.

* * *

Brian and Delia walked down the hallway with their backpacks still on. He was already over what happened the previous night at the play for the most part. He was coming to the realization that being with Angela was completely hopeless-if he hadn't realized it already.

"Thanks for watching the play with me. It was a lot of fun," Delia said as they walked, "I'm really glad we can like, be friends now."

Brian smiled, "Yeah, uh, me too."

"Well, I'll see ya later!" Delia waved goodbye and turned down a hallway.

Brian said goodbye with a smile and went to his locker. He was slowly turning his combination lock when he heard a commotion. He looked down the hallway to find Rayanne being crowded around by other students. Then he saw Angela, who looked at Rayanne then at him, before completely changing direction. Then he noticed Ricky alone at this locker. He walked up behind him.

Ricky was pretending to be busy putting books away, but really he was glancing at Rayanne laughing and joking with the others, "Hey," He said calmly.

"Hey," Brian greeted, "What's going on with her?"

"Well, if you really wanna know, Rayanne has found her calling," He looked at Brian, "Acting."

Brian smirked. When he really thought about it, it didn't surprise him in the slightest. He searched for the right way to say it, then he asked him, "Why did you tell Angela about the letter?"

Ricky looked at him with almost a frown, "I thought she already figured it out. Honest."

"Yeah, well, we're like, not even on speaking terms," Brian said while shuffling his feet.

Ricky shut his locker and turned to face him, "Brian, can I be like, totally honest with you?"

He shrugged, "Well, yeah."

"I was rooting for you. I mean, Jordan seems great and all-" Ricky explained, "But, after what happened with him and Rayanne," Then there was a pause, as Brian waited patiently, "I guess I sorta like, hoped she'd get it."

Brian had a surprised look on his face, "Really? You did?"

"Yeah," Ricky replied, "I mean, he like, did it with her best friend. Which is like, totally unforgivable," He said shaking his head, "But, the thing is," This was going to be the hard part he thought, "She's like, in love with Jordan Catalono and there's nothing you can do to change that," He continued, "The best thing for you to do is to like, move on."

Brian's eyes wondered, "Oh, well, thanks a lot. I feel so much better now."

Ricky slammed his locker shut, "So like, take my advice or don't, but you're going to get hurt," He gave Brian a small smile.

Brian's chest felt like it was broken in half. He already knew he had to move on. He had been telling himself that for months, if only it was as easy as saying it. His face showed a depressed look as he looked down the hall to find Sharon and Kyle smothering one another.

"Why can't we have that?" Brian muttered.

Ricky glanced down the hall at the scene. He snickered, "Uh, because we like, have morals."

Brian nodded and smirked, "If you say so."

* * *

Hallie stood in the center of the restaurant space, admiring the look, "Wow, this is really great."

Graham moved around in circles looking around, before ending up next to her, "Yeah, it is."

"It's hard to believe we'll be opening our own restaurant in two weeks," Hallie sighed with happiness.

He looked at her in shock, "Two weeks?"

"Yeah, the guys said everything should be ready by then," She replied, as she touched part of the new walls.

"The place looks great, but I mean, two weeks? There's still so much that needs to be done Hallie."

"Graham!" She shouted walking towards him, then tugged on his shirt sleeve, "Stop worrying. They love us. So what if a wall is missing a little paint? It will get done."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "A little paint? What about hiring staff? What about all the food?"

"Do you trust me?" Hallie asked with a devilish grin, "They'll be too busy eating the amazing food to notice a few missing things here and there!" She laughed, "Besides, we have the menu all figured out. I can get the shipments started this week, all while you are too busy worrying about chipped paint."

Graham let out a laugh like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "It's not the chipped paint. It's huge things that make a restaurant work or not work." Then he looked at her face, which still held a grin, "Okay I mean, I guess- I trust you."

* * *

Brian sat across from Jordan, keeping his eyes focused on his book. He felt like if he said anything, he would explode. Jordan on the other hand kept playing with a pencil. He was unable to focus.

"So-Brain," Jordan spoke up.

Brian's lips turned in before saying angrily, "It's Brian. My name is Brian."

Jordan stared at him, like he was in deep thought, "Oh. Right," After a short pause, he confessed nonchalantly, "Brian, I sort of told Angela about the letter. I hope that's like, cool."

Brian shuffled in his seat looking annoyed, "Everybody knows about the letter okay?" He motioned with his arms on the desk.

"What do you mean?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"Everybody knows that I, like, wrote it," Brian admitted.

Jordan looked shocked, "So, what are you trying to say? The whole school knows that I'm stupid or something?"

Brian suddenly realized the conversation was going in a very bad direction, "No-no, that's not what I'm saying. That's not what I'm saying at all."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I-" Brian began, "I-" He paused again, then sighed, "I don't know what I'm saying."

They sat silently for what seemed like forever. Brain noticed Jordan staring at him with his piercing blue eyes. Then he saw him lean over his desk towards him. Brian couldn't look him in the face.

"Brian," Jordan began.

Brian looked back at him, looking almost afraid.

"Do you have like, a thing for Angela or something?" Jordan asked, motioning his hands.

Brian jumped up, "A thing? Like, what's a thing, like, do I have something to give her or something?" There was no way that Jordan knew. Or did he?

"Uh, no, I mean do you_ like_ her or something?"

"No, I mean-no way, why would I like Angela?" He laughed, "She's like your girlfriend."

Jordan leaned back staring at him, "My girlfriend," He looked like he was having one of his revelations, "Right."

Brian was still having a hard time looking him in the face, he almost made the biggest mistake of his life. He noticed Brian seemed to be deep in thought, "I mean, she is your girlfriend, right?"

Jordan slowly began to nod, "Yeah, I guess she is. I mean, I never really liked the word _girlfriend_, you know? It's so like, factual-or something."

_Factual_. Brian didn't reply, he just wanted to let Jordan dig himself a hole so that he could continue to hate him.

"But I mean, I guess if I wanted to call anyone, you know, my girlfriend," He paused, "It'd be Angela. Because you know," He looked at Brian, "I like her, like, a lot."

Brian looked right at him, trying to hide the disdain of what he was saying. He opened his book and continued to read, "Yeah."

* * *

"Can you believe I have like, been going to every class today?" Rayanne smiled brightly as she walked down the hall with Ricky, "I swear, it's like, nobody even cares about algebra or whatever, it's like, they just wanna know how I learned to act."

Ricky rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you mentioned that," He said as he followed her to her locker.

"You are so lucky," She gleamed, "You're best friend is like, practically a household name. I mean, the whole slut thing," She looked at him, "Totally out the window. It's like a new me."

"Listen, Rayanne," He said sounding concerned, "I know you're like, really excited and all, and that's great, but don't like, let it get to your head or something."

She slammed her locker, "Ricky, Ricky, Ricky, would I _ever_ let something get to my head? I'm just taking it all in," She motioned with her arms, "I mean, why not, right? I deserve it."

"I know, but-" Ricky was interrupted when Angela walked between them.

"Hey," Angela greeted, while Rayanne stared blankly at her, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked Rayanne.

"See you guys later," Ricky smirked.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Rayanne commented and ran into the bathroom, but Angela followed her.

Angela flew open the bathroom doors, "What is your problem?" Rayanne was looking in the mirror playing with her hair manically.

"What problem?"

"I don't know Rayanne, like the fact that you pretended you were like, drunk when I came to wish you good luck, and I was worried you were going to make a complete fool out of yourself!" She shouted, "The fact that you like, run away when I'm around. When _I'm_ the one who should run away, because like, you're the one that did something completely wrong," She rambled.

"I know I did something wrong okay?" Rayanne yelled and looked back at her.

"Then why can't you just say you're sorry?" Angela screamed.

"I am sorry!" Rayanne yelled back tearfully, "I made a mistake and I'm sorry. If I could take it back I would, but I can't."

"Do you like him or something?" Angela asked, honestly.

"No!" Rayanne said seriously, "We were drunk and that's the only reason it happened."

Angela felt even more uncomfortable when there was silence for what seemed entirely too long.

"Did you know that I like, always wanted to be like you?" Rayanne asked, smiling as she wiped away a few tears, "Maybe that's why I did it."

"I don't understand, that doesn't make any sense."

"I know," Rayanne nodded, "But I want what you have, because I mean, you have everything," She said while staring at herself in the mirror.

"I don't have everything," Angela shook her head.

"Yes you do," Rayanne said sternly, "You don't even realize it. You act like your life is so hard or whatever, but it isn't."

"Oh yeah, your life is so much harder than mine. Your mom lets you do like, whatever you want."

"Yeah, and maybe that's why the only thing I have going for me is being the lead in the school play." She grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder, then leaned against the sink.

Angela turned to look in the mirror at herself. She was probably right, she thought, but she hated to admit it to herself.

After a few seconds of silence, Rayanne asked, "Nothing can ever be the same between us, can it?"

Angela shook her head, "No," She said calmly.

"Do you hate me?" She asked, folding her arms, asking seriously.

Angela shook her head once again, trying to hold back tears and replied softly, "No."

* * *

Graham walked inside his house, realizing somebody else was home, "Hello?" He called out.

"Graham you're home early," Patty said shuffling towards him to give him a kiss on the cheek. She was wearing a long robe and looked a little pale.

"Have you been crying?" He asked.

She laughed, "No. I'm starting to feel under the weather. What did you do today?" She asked, while going to sit on the couch.

"Well, I found out we're opening in two weeks."

Patty looked at him surprised, "You're opening in two weeks?" She repeated.

"Yeah and that's what I said, but Hallie seems to have things under control," He said, sitting down on another couch, he leaned on his legs and laughed as he thought of something, "She asked me if I trusted her."

Patty looked at him curiously, "Well, do you?"

Graham looked over at her, noticing her interest, "Well," He paused, "Yeah. I mean, I trust her. I have too right?"

Patty let out a small laugh, "No, you don't _have_ to do anything. You're opening in two weeks and you have nothing done management wise," She stood up quickly, and headed for the kitchen, "Maybe we should all sit down and talk about this, I mean, you, me, Hallie, Brad. Does he even know about this? I mean, it's not like it's just about her. There's us-families involved here. She can't just keep taking risks."

Graham followed her to the kitchen, "About Brad-they aren't together anymore, they broke up."

Patty quickly turned around, "They what?"

"Yeah-I know," Graham put his hands in his pockets, "It's going to be okay. Everything is going to work out. She's actually better at this then we thought."

Patty looked at him in disbelief, "I don't get this. When did they break up?"

He shrugged, "Oh, I don't remember. I probably just forgot to mention it."

"Forgot to mention it?" Patty repeated, "Does this have something to do with the restaurant? Or does it have something to do with you?"

"With me?" He huffed, "Why would it have to do with me? Who cares why they broke up?"

Patty folded her arms, "I really can't believe you didn't tell me. What else aren't you telling me?"

"What's there to tell?" He shrugged again, "Listen, if you think there's something going on between us, you've never been more wrong. Half the time the woman drives me insane."

"I never said that," She shook her head.

"Then what are you saying?"

Patty stood wondering what she was trying to say, and maybe that was exactly it.

Patty closed her eyes as she tried to relax, "She doesn't have to worry about anybody else if this thing doesn't work out. We have everything to worry about."

"Don't you think I know that?" Graham asked.

"Then why don't you stand up to her? Tell her if this thing is going to happen, she needs to do it the right way. Not be impulsive with every decision," Patty complained.

"Patty," Graham began, "I trust her."

She stared at him from across the kitchen, and said sarcastically before leaving the room, "Well, that's good to know."

* * *

Ricky was at his locker getting his things to leave, while Angela waited for him.

"So where's Rayanne?" She asked.

"I don't know," Ricky sighed, "Probably with her newly-found drama groupies."

Angela knew he was trying to joke, but it was actually bothering him. She looked down the hall and saw Brian, who noticed her. She quickly turned her eyes away.

"Ricky, do you know what's going on with Brian and Delia?"

Ricky looked at her confused, "Um, yeah, they like, hate each other," He laughed.

"I saw them holding hands last night, after the play," She admitted.

"That's impossible, she like, always looks at him like she wants to severely hurt him or something. Maybe you thought you saw something you didn't actually see. But why does it matter?"

"It doesn't," She quickly replied, "It's just, I don't know, weird. Isn't it?"

Angela turned her eyes back across the hall to Brian, who was now standing talking to Delia. Then Ricky joined in the staring.

"Maybe they made up. They could just be like, friends or something," He shrugged, "It's not that weird."

"I don't think they're just friends." Angela snarled, as she continued staring. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Angela. Hey," Sharon said sheepishly.

"Hi," Angela greeted cheerfully.

"Um, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked while taking a glance at Ricky, "Alone?"

Angela was ready to say yes, when she saw Jordan coming in her direction.

"Hey, are you ready?" He asked walking between them.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," He replied, "I thought I'd drive you home."

Angela looked at Sharon and Ricky who both stared back with serious faces, while she tried to hide a smile.

"Um, I gotta go, but I'll like, see you guys tomorrow," She smiled brightly. She gave Ricky a peck on the cheek and smiled at Sharon.

They watched her walk away happily, "She is like, so doomed," She shook her head, "Does she even realize tomorrow is the weekend?"

Ricky watched them leave together holding hands, then he searched around the hall for Rayanne, who was nowhere in sight.

Sharon stated with a bit of an attitude, "If you're looking for Rayanne you won't find her. She left with a group of people."

"Oh," Ricky replied, surprised and hurt.

"See ya," She sighed. After Sharon left, he stood alone at his locker. Brian and Delia walked by laughing, he waited for them to say something, but they never did. It was as if nobody could even see him.

* * *

Jordan pulled up outside Angela's house. He parked and then looked down at his hands, which were moving around nervously. Meanwhile, Angela stared outside the car windows.

"Angela," Jordan began.

"Yeah?" She turned to look at him. She wasn't sure why things seemed so weird.

"Everything that happened, you know, with Rayanne," He hesitated, "Is that like, behind us?"

"Yeah," Angela said sternly. It wasn't as if she could ever forget, but she knew if she ever wanted things to work, she'd need to move on, "Do you want to like, start over or something?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "So, now what? Are you like, my official girlfriend? Like, officially?" He couldn't help but laugh at himself.

Angela laughed back, "I'd love to be your girlfriend like, officially."

"Can I ask you something first?"

"What?"

"Does that Brain kid like you or something?" Jordan asked.

Angela's eyes widened in horror, "What? Brian Krakow? No," She laughed, "He would never like me. No. We grew up together, so it's just like, we're friends," She continued talking fast, "When you saw us the other night, I mean, that was completely normal for us. Like, he's always riding his bike at strange hours.."

"Angela," He interrupted, "You don't have to tell me your life story. He's cool and all-I mean he wrote that letter for me. It's just that I talked to him today, and he was acting kind of funny."

Angela made a nervous laugh, "Funny? Why?"

Jordan shook his head and smiled brightly, "Forget about it."

"Can we stop talking about Brian Krakow?" She asked politely.

Jordan leaned in and kissed her passionately, before she even had a chance to wait for an answer.

She smiled, "I guess that was a yes,"

"I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Angela walked into her house to hear her mom in the kitchen slamming cabinets. Her parents trying to maneuver around each other, while not even looking at one another.

"Um, hi."

Her parents looked back, "Oh, hi hunny."

"I didn't even hear you come in. Who brought you home?" Her mom asked.

"Jordan."

Her mom smiled, "Did you guys work things out?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Angela nodded, "What's going on here? Why are you guys acting weird?"

"We're not acting weird. Are we acting weird?" Graham said and looked at Patty.

"No. Why do you think we're acting weird?"

Angela grinned suspiciously.

Patty changed the subject, "I'm home sick today. I'm feeling a little under the weather."

"Oh," Angela replied carelessly. She preceded to sit down at the counter, surprising her parents, "So, dad, how's the restaurant coming?"

Her parents looked at one another awkwardly; they couldn't believe she even cared, and because it was the last thing they wanted to talk about.

"It's, uh, going," Graham nodded.

Angela smiled, taking a bite of an apple and then left the room. She walked happily upstairs to her room, repeating Jordan's words in her head. She thought they were official before, but now it was officially official-or something.

She walked to her window to open it. The air from outside blew in the first smell of the oncoming spring. She could feel it in her bones. When she casually looked about, she noticed there was no sign of Brian. Usually, he'd be riding his bike up and down the street, or rollerblading or even skateboarding badly. Part of her wished she did see him out there, but she quickly knocked it out of her mind. He was finally out of her hair.

That day brought on the possibility of starting new and she finally felt some comfort in believing everything was going to be okay.


End file.
